


An Evening of Peace

by Dragon-Who-Writes (messed_up_reader)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Thanksgiving Dinner, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messed_up_reader/pseuds/Dragon-Who-Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint invites the Avengers to a small Thanksgiving dinner at the farm, and everyone finally gets a break and some joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by my friend Jordan who is awesome and I hope you like this girl. :)

It had been a rough year. But saying that implies there were years that weren’t rough. 

But there were days, moments, like these where they could just be a normal, happy (if slightly dysfunctional) family. 

It wasn’t Clint’s idea to invite everyone to the farm for Thanksgiving. It was Laura’s. She had said that even though they always have Nat over for Thanksgiving, maybe the rest of the Avengers would want to come as well. After all, most of them didn’t have an actual family and had kind of adopted each other to make up for it. And, hey, the farm was much more homey than a stainless steel compound. 

On Thanksgiving, after everyone had arrived, they had dinner, a smaller dinner, informal with everyone gathered in the living room and a fire was burning in the hearth. Sure it wasn’t exactly traditional, but no one there had ever really had a traditional Thanksgiving. Everyone had prepared a dish - something from their past. It made for some weird foods, but it was fun and educational. 

After they finished eating and they were all sprawled out on couches, Lila asked Bucky if she could braid his hair. Bucky just stared at her for a full thirty seconds - shocked that this literal girl wasn’t even a little afraid of him- before breaking into the biggest grin and nodding. Steve watched her braid Bucky’s hair, and they both looked so relaxed and at peace. After she was finished Cooper brought his sister flowers to put in his hair. 

Thor ,feeling a little left out, asked if she would do his too, and after she was done Thor and Bucky took a bunch of selfies with their hair in flowery braids. 

Everyone was sharing stories as they lounged around the warm room-  war stories mostly. But only the happy ones. The ones where someone said or did something stupid. Steve shared a story about training with Wanda. They were practicing her throwing him through windows and stuff and the first time they tried she threw him full force against a wall - knocked him out for a good two minutes. 

Everyone laughed, except Bucky who just stared at Steve for about thirty seconds before saying, “Somehow you always find a way to do the stupidest shit,” and then everyone started laughing all over again. Tony laughed so hard he fell out off the couch he was sitting on and onto the floor. Which would have been amusing in it of itself, but Pepper was sitting on the floor. Pepper, to her credit, took that opportunity to diffuse the awkward that was lingering in the room (it wasn’t a secret that the were having issues) by saying, “Tony, you just can’t help falling for me.”

“I always fall for you Pep,” Tony said in reply, looking up at her face. 

And everyone smiled. 

“Drinks, anyone?” asked Clint because he knew that if he let the two of them stay like that much longer - things would happen that he didn’t quite feel like explaining to his kids. I mean violence and danger combined with humor was one thing but Tony and Pep could get kind of graphic. A chorus of yeses followed his request. So he went to the kitchen and brought out wine, bourbon, and vodka. 

At some point Wanda grabbed her guitar and started playing. It was just background music to start with, but then Nat had leaned over and asked Wanda to play some old lullaby and she began singing in Russian. After about a minute Vision sat down at an old beat up piano and started to play along. And then Bucky started humming. Pretty soon everyone was either singing or stomping along. 

Steve got up off the couch, and held out his hand towards Bucky. “Come on, dance with me. I promised someone I loved I would once, and I never got a chance. I figure if we dance, it will almost be like I’m getting the dance.” 

Bucky looked up at Steve, flashed him a knowing smile, and grabbed his hand. They danced alone in the middle of the room for a song or two before Clint and Laura joined them. And then Tony and Pepper did as well. Bruce and Thor even got in on the fun - they grabbed the kids and swung them around the room. 

After a little bit, Wanda and Vision decided they wanted to dance too, so they put on a record. 

Nat was the only one still sitting - curled up on the couch, just watching her family have fun - a smile on her face. A real smile. The kids noticed Aunt Nat wasn’t dancing and they insisted on pulling her into the middle of the room. They grabbed Bucky and Steve as well and they started spinning around in a circle and soon everyone was just spinning around the room - grinning from ear to ear. 

The dancing (and the drinking) lasted until well after midnight. The kids had fallen asleep on the couches and Bruce and Thor carried them off to their beds and tucked them in for the night. They even read them a bedtime story. One about a band of merry knights and their adventures in slaying dragons made of metal and ancient creatures from other realms. 

After that people slowly filtered out of the living room and to the bedrooms. Tony and Pepper left first - mumbling something about having a lot to make up for (they didn’t end up doing a ton of sleeping). Then Thor left, but he went back to Asgard instead of upstairs. As he was leaving he commented that Earth’s holidays exceeded his expectations and he would gladly join them again the coming year. Steve and Bucky went upstairs next. Actually, Steve ended up carrying Buck upstairs - a combination of deep sleep that only comes from a place where one feels safe and a lot of vodka. They ended up curled around each other wrapped in blankets. Wanda kissed Vision on the forehead before she headed upstairs to the room her and Nat were sharing. Nat followed suit after giving Vision a thumbs up and a knowing smirk. He would have blushed if his synthetic skin wasn’t already red, and if he had blood. Lastly Bruce headed upstairs after saying goodnight to Vision. Vision, who doesn’t sleep, headed outside to stare at the stars, dreaming of ways to tell Wanda that he loves her. 

That night, at a farmhouse in a classified location, under the bright stars and a fresh layer of snow, the Avengers slept more soundly than any of them had in weeks, months, for some of them years. And they did it with smile on their faces - one that lasted into the morning long after they woke up. 


End file.
